


Daydreams and Doodles

by TheSmallTownGirl



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Doodles, During Canon, M/M, Oblivious Simon, POV Simon Snow, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, SnowBaz, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmallTownGirl/pseuds/TheSmallTownGirl
Summary: Baz gets caught doodling in class. By Simon. The one he's doodling about.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Daydreams and Doodles

***Baz's POV***

****I can't say I've never zoned out in class, doodling the name of my arch enemy. (Can't we all say the same?) I am a vampire and a mage. I have no soft spots. Except for the days when I can feel the constant heat of Simon's eyes on the back of my neck and it's as though he's paying me extra attention. Then my (one) soft spot is, of course, _Simon Snow._ Although I'm not _completely_ daft- I never write out his full name. Just _S_ in big loopy letters.

And I've fallen prey to doing just that today in Greek. Snow sits next to me, making my little doodles and daydreams all the more dangerous. (Something about being so close to getting caught... well, it's right exciting, innit?) Although Snow is sitting right by me, he hardly ever looks my way, thank Merlin. So while we're going over conjugation that I've known since I was an ankle-biter, I find my mind wandering. Wandering over to Snow and his moles and his _constant_ heat, and how I wish it was _mine_. I imagine all sorts of things- all of which I won't delve too deep into elaborating on. I'm scrawling _S+B_ on my paper in the corner when the devil himself nudges me with his elbow. When I look up, he's (attempted) at cocking an eyebrow how I do, but instead, both of his raise in a face that makes me want to write sonnets. (I wouldn't put it past me.)

"Baz, I wasn't listening. D'you know what-"

"No." I probably _do_ know whatever he was about to ask, but I'm not interested in the real Snow interrupting my daydreams of the fantasy one. He growls and then looks down at my paper instead, thinking he'll get more answers there. (If anything he'd get more _questions_.) I move to cover up where I've been scribbling in the corner of my paper, but it's too late. I've been caught like a regular school girl in love. Fuck it all. He looks back up at me, flushing. (Snow _is_ inherently daft, but even he couldn't mistake the _S_ for anyone else. Didn't think this was how I was going to die, but oh well.)

"Baz! Have you got a _crush_?!" He says it too loud and half the class (not the teacher, thank _Crowley_ ) looks our way. I glare at them, which gets them back to their tasks right quick. If I had fed recently, I'm sure I would be blushing now, but as luck would have it, I haven't fed any time recently.

" _No_ , I just-"

"Really, because," He maneuvers around my arms and snatches the notebook right out of my hands. (I would've been able to stop him, but the studious part of my brain tells me not to make a ruckus.) "It sure _seems_ like you do." He points to the doodles of _S+B_ and flips through past pages only to find more. It just spurs him along, and soon he's trying to stifle his laughs to no avail.

I grab the notebook back and say, "Enough of that now, Snow." This is _almost_ friendly. Not like the arguing we usually do. This is more like teasing between mates, and I can't say I mind. (Of course, that'll all be over once he inevitably figures out _S_ stands for _Simon_.) He eyes my and my protective hold on the notebook he just chuckles and goes back to writing.

Just when I think he's done pestering me, the insufferable twat turns back to me in a rush. "So who is it?" He's asking me about this like it's some crush and we're mates. We've _never_ discussed _anything_ like this, and I'm torn between telling him to fuck off or indulging myself a bit longer.

I run a hand over my face and exhale in annoyance. " _No one_ -"

"Well obviously not _no one_ if you've got doodles of her initial all through your notebook!" Oh. _Oh_. _This_ is why he doesn't know it's him. He doesn't know I'm gay.

"Actually, um-"

"Is it... Samantha? No, I s'pose not- she's a pixie. Oh! Maybe Sarah? She's quite nice, though she _is_ a fourth year..." (He keeps listing off girls' names, and he _knows_ all of them. I swear, he's like a dog, he's so bloody friendly.) Oh, Snow. The oblivious dolt.

***Simon's POV***

****While I list off more names, Baz looks at me like I've grown another head. But this is nice- teasing like we're mates. (It won't _last_ of course. S'nice to pretend, though.) When I saw Baz doodling in his notebook about someone he fancied, something in my stomach twisted. I think it was just the fact that my _enemy_ was capable of _liking_ someone. That _Baz_ was capable. I thought he didn't like anyone. I've never even seen him be _nice_ to anyone, before. Maybe being an arse is his way of flirting? (No, certainly not. If that was the case, then that would mean that he's _constantly_ flirting with _me_ , and that's, well. That's right crackers, innit?)

He cuts me off with another exasperated sigh when he says, "Snow! I am not-" He grunts a little and looks around, uncomfortable all sudden. He takes a deep breath. "I'm _gay,_ you _dolt_." _Oh_. So who he fancies... it's a _bloke_. Right. Well that was... unexpected. It's like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. (Because that means he doesn't fancy Agatha, after all.) This information shouldn't be sending me into hyper-drive, but I get the familiar feeling of magic bubbling over, and something white-hot coils in my belly. _How did I now know that my roommate was gay_? I s'pose, being his _enemy_ and everything, we've never really been _chatty_. I've been quiet a long time, and I'm just now realizing that he probably thinks I'm homophobic.

I bluster and then compose myself (as much as I can, anyway) and continue naming names. "Right then. So... maybe Seth? He's a solid bloke, though _he's_ in fourth year, too. So maybe Stuart? But I can't really see you with a _Stuart_ ," I keep listing off names and then immediately writing them off, because _who the bloody hell_ is _good_ _enough_ for Baz? I feel myself working into a nervous bluster again, and I hope to Crowley no one else in the class is watching this interaction. Baz's gaze along with his shaking head is scrutiny enough. I continue, even though everything in my body is telling me to stop. "Maybe more of a _Roy_ , or p'raps a _Simon_ -"

I didn't just say that.

***Baz's POV***

****He just said that.

***Simon's POV***

****We both go quiet and Baz is staring at me with wide eyes, and I'm overflowing with magic, and I hadn't realized it before, but I'm sporting a half stiffie. (I never _think_ before I talk. If I would just _think_ -) Before I know what's happening, I'm stumbling over an apology/excuse.

"Baz, I didn't mean- well s'just that I, erm- I didn't _mean to_ , and I'm _so_ sorry, and I think that I'll just go _die_ now, an-" He cuts me off and puts his hand over mine. (I think I'm going to bloody implode. Any second now.) His cool hand is cooling my oh-so-hot-one down and he bores his eyes into mine, telling me to shut up.

" _Simon_ , bloody _calm down_. You're going to _explode_ the-"

"Wait- go back."

"Pardon?" He cocks that infuriating eyebrow of his.

"What did you just call me?" He rolls his eyes.

"I _hardly_ think that's of importance right now, Snow." My name from his mouth is on repeat in my head. "Just _calm down. Breathe._ It's _okay_." I nod and take a few deep breaths, trying to calm down and take other people's eyes off of me.

When I'm calm, I try again. "Baz. What does... what does that initial you've been doodling stand for?" It's his turn to take deep breaths. I realize he's not let go of my hand, and he's tracing a pattern there. _S+B_ , over and over.

"Simon Snow, obviously." _Crowley_ , I'm daft. He looks at me, and I've never seen Baz this unsure in my years of knowing him. "Is that... okay?"

I don't know how to properly convey with my words how okay that is. So I go for the next best thing and use my mouth to tell him. I lean in to snog him properly, and he smiles against my lips, earning a smile of my own in return.

 _Now_ we've got the class' attention. 


End file.
